fan_fiction_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gigantic
Gigantic, an animatronic moth,' '''is one of the antagonist in The Forgotten series. It played as '''Gigantic the Spotlight '''when the fair was still opened. It was deactivated after the child murder incident. It was eventually woken up by Frank when he hit the bell. Appearance Gigantic is a huge white fur moth with two huge blue wings covered in purple circles. Gigantic's head is hollow with two spotlights that shine a bright white light. It is missing its left brown antenna along with some of its head fur. The body is divided into three lumps in different sizes. The biggest lumps hold the wings which have a 'flap' animation. The wings are attached to metal rails in the air which give it the ability to 'fly'. It has six limp brown furry legs which don't have any endoskeleton and act as a complete function for the costume. Creation The only complete animatronic in The Allo Guide it is shown from the beginning to the end. It shows pictures of the manager and his team drawing how it was originally going to look like (which turned out to be a bird). After it was changed, it was taken to a factory where its body was made with just an outer frame. It was installed with two huge spotlights and then was covered in fur. It was then taken to the fair where it was put on the rails before. The nest was built later when the rails began to dip a little and was created from the actual rails. History Gigantic' was built to tell parents where their kid was if they lost it, even during day time. All the children and parents faces were scanned and sent to the computer inside Gigantic where it would activate if the children was missing. However, it required a worker to run its system in the booth where parents tried to find their children. Its system proved pretty well and never failed. Location Gigantic can't move from its nest but it can spot about everything in the fair, usually shining on them with huge white spotlights, revealing their location. It can turn in every direction on its nest so it has no blind spot except for underneath its nest which holds up all of his weight. Sightings Gigantic has never woken up since the fair was shut down and was never physically outside the fair, due to its massive weight and being only able to move withing its nest (It could only spin in circles) Behavior Gigantic's behavior is different from the other animatronics. He will never cause harm to the kids due to him being high above but will only shine on the kids when he finds them, luring the other animatronics to the kids. Chapters # The Animatronics Won't Stop # The Final Return of Allo # Entrance To Hell # Night Seven # The Funeral Trivia *Gigantic is the most complete animatronic out of all the animatronics, with only missing its left antenna *Gigantic was only made for safety reasons due to the fair being really large * Gigantic weights above 5 tons which is the reason why the rails have dips in them ** To avoid it from falling and crushing people, it was made a nest above the bell game, which is heavily supported by beams of steel. * The wings don't actually have a good animation due to the rails attached to them and not the body ** This was due to the body almost snapping in half and crushing fellow workers * Gigantic '''is the only one who will need a person to activate it and work it ** However, in the story after Frank wakes it up, it will continue to follow and find them, even if he had no information about them, meaning their information was filed in before the guard locked them inside. * After the fire, Gigantic and all the beams supporting its nest collapsed, destroying everything within a 50 ft radius and the bell game was no longer there. Gigantic was 5 tons in weight and caused a minor earth shake around the fair, also destroying a bit around him. Category:The Forgotten Category:Skyboy001 Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonist